Stay Stay Stay
by Strong Like Donkey Kong
Summary: Annabeth's POV. Based on song Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. I dont own anything. Better to listen to the song while you read.


**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my dagger across the room at you**

"I can't believe you Percy" I yelled angrily. "Wise girl please listen to me" Percy tried pleading for me to listen to him, getting angry himself. "No I'm done listening" I yelled furiously and throwing the only thing in my hand at him, which happened to be my dagger. It pierced the wall next to Percy just inches away from his face. "Oh gods" I muttered mostly to myself staring at Percy's face which showed fear for a split second before showing no emotion at all. I stayed standing there silent and still just waiting for him to explode and walk out on me. 

**I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed  
This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a gladiator helmet  
And said okay let's talk  
And I said...**

I woke up feeling like there was something off. After last night it seemed like there was a distance between me and Percy and after reading about to never leave fights unresolved I was determined to talk to him about it. "Percy" I said softly careful to not call him his nickname just in case he got mad. "Yea" he said a little sad. "Can we talk about what happened last night" I said not wanting to look him in the eyes. Percy looked at me expressionless and then he walked away leaving me there speechless. But before I could even let a tear fall he came in wearing a gladiator helmet and said "Ok let's talk". He smiled under the helmet and I couldn't help but relax realizing he wasn't going to leave me.

**Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's scary when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay**

As we talked I couldn't help but rejoice in the feeling that Percy wasn't going to leave me no matter how scared he was of me when I got mad. He even said he loved me and that he would never leave me making me laugh by saying the weirdest things. And as we talked I realized that even we may fight I think that it's best if we just stayed. ****

Before you I only liked self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me  
But you carry my blueprints and now i'm always laughing

I remember when I used to like people who took all of their problems out on me. Like when I thought I liked Luke and how he blamed me for not running away with him when we had the chance to escape all the things that were to come. But as Percy helped me carry my blueprints complaining that they weighed more than Tyson making me laugh because they weren't even that heavy, I realized that I was always laughing more when he was around. And that my seaweed brain showed me that he would always be around.

**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to  
Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's scary when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

**You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life**

"P-per-Percy" I screamed paralyzed pressing my back against the wall away from my desk. Percy came running in frantically riptide in his hands and when he saw me and what I was staring at he sighed. He walked towards my desk and was going to grab one of my books and when he saw the cover he thought twice and quickly put it back resorting to just use riptide instead. He stabbed the spider on my desk and used a piece of crumbled up paper on the floor to clean it up. "There wise girl it's gone" he said holding me tight in his arms soothing me. "It almost touched me" I managed to get out. "It's ok it's gone now he said softly. When I calm down I look at my desk still scared that it'll come back and hurt me. The book that Percy had gotten was placed on the desk and I picked it up reading the cover. It was my first ever architect book I had read. I looked at Percy and smiled with tears in my eyes. "You knew" I said. "You know I couldn't let that evil spider touch your dream book" Percy said smiling. I opened the book and all of my notes I had added into the book were there with sticky notes of all the buildings I've dreamed of. There was a new sticky note with Percy's hand writing that said "I'll always stay, Love you Wise Girl". I looked at Percy and kissed him and in that moment I knew that he would.

**So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's scary when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay

Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's scary when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay


End file.
